Creep
by One way Or another
Summary: A son retour d'Atlantis, Sam se retrouve confrontée à sa relation ambiguë avec Jack.


_Résumé : De retour d'Atlantis (fin de la saison 4 d'Atlantis, hypothétique fin de saison 11 de SG1) Sam retrouve ce qu'elle avait mis de côté durant presque un an : sa vie sur Terre, et Jack O'neill._

_PS : Je n'ai jamais su quel était le vrai nom de ce comité supérieur où bosse Jack (CIS, CSI, Homeworld Security, Conseil de défense terrien), alors j'ai opté pour CSI, Conseil de surveillance International._

**XXXX**_  
><em>

**CREEP**

**XXXX**

Dans l'avion qui l'amenait à Washington, Sam regardait distraitement par le hublot, l'esprit vagabond. Elle était revenue sur Terre après sept mois d'absence, durant lesquels elle avait dirigé Atlantis. Cela ne devait être qu'un court séjour sur sa planète natale, afin d'y rencontrer le Président et « participer » à l'exécution de Baal. Cependant, dès son arrivée en salle d'embarquement, Woolsey lui avait annoncé la nouvelle : elle était déchue de ses fonctions, c'est lui qui la remplaçait et c'était à effet immédiat.

Elle avait encaissé le choc face à lui mais c'était tellement inattendu qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Pour l'heure elle atterrissait à Washington. Elle avait rendez-vous immédiatement avec le Président.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Président.

- Bonjour Colonel Carter ! Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Je suppose que vous avez été surprise d'apprendre que vous ne continuerez pas à diriger Atlantis.

- Oui, je l'avoue.

- Je vous le dis tout de suite, j'étais contre cette décision. Vous avez fait un excellent travail. Mais depuis que nous avons mis en place le Conseil de Surveillance International, ce n'est plus moi qui décide.

- Alors c'est le CSI qui a décidé de me remplacer ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas grave Colonel, quelqu'un comme vous, s'il existe quelqu'un comme vous, ne reste pas longtemps inactif. Il y a beaucoup de travail au SGC, en zone 51 ou même ici à Washington. Mais je pense à un travail en particulier qui vous conviendra à merveille !

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Bien sûr, je ne vous demande pas de prendre une décision immédiatement. Faisons ce débriefing, puis vous prendrez des vacances bien méritées, je préconise un mois. Ensuite vous me donnerez votre décision selon différentes proposition que le CSI vous fera.

- D'accord.

Le débriefing dura deux bonnes heures. Le Président était très curieux et Atlantis était relativement isolée, les informations que procurait Samantha étaient donc précieuses.

A la sortie de la maison blanche, Sam devait se rendre au Conseil de Surveillance International qui devait lui fournir différentes propositions de postes. Elle était extrêmement tendue. Non pas pour sa future carrière, ça ne l'inquiétait pas dans l'immédiat. Elle était stressée car elle devait rencontrer le Directeur du CSI : Jack O'neill.

Ils s'étaient quittés de façon étrange. Ni fâchés, ni en pleur, mais déçus. Et tristes.

_Flash Back_

- Alors, tu vas partir pour Atlantis ?

- Oui, j'ai pris ma décision.

- Bien.

- Bien ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai demandé ton avis avant de prendre ma décision et tu n'as pas voulu me le donner.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta décision en fonction de moi.

- Alors on en est là. On ne prend pas les décisions en fonction de l'autre.

- Tu seras un formidable dirigeant.

- J'aurai une belle carrière. Je n'ai rien d'autre de toute façon, autant que je me concentre là-dessus.

- Sam…

- Non Jack, je sais que j'ai raison. Alors, je vais partir sur Atlantis, et toi tu vas continuer ta vie ici. Au revoir Jack, avait-elle dit tristement résignée.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue et ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Elle se remémorait ce moment alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur. Elle avança au devant du bureau de la secrétaire de Jack.

- Bonjour Madame, avez-vous rendez-vous ?

- Euh, pas vraiment mais je voudrais voir le Général O'neill.

- Je suis désolée mais vous devez prendre rendez-vous avant.

- Je suis le Colonel Carter… Pouvez-vous m'annoncer tout de même au général s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, accepta la jeune secrétaire. Mon Général ?

- Quoi Summer ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas me déranger !

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Mon Général, mais le Colonel Carter se tient devant moi et elle sollicite un rendez-vous avez-vous.

- Carter ? Faites-là entrer.

Sam remercia le Caporal Summer et entra dans le bureau de Jack. Ce dernier était assis devant son ordinateur. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la pièce. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jack s'approche.

- Bonjour, comment tu vas ? Demanda Jack, d'une voix douce.

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Bien.

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu m'as manqué Jack.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit Jack avec le sourire.

Sam s'approcha et Jack la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, respirant l'odeur de l'autre, se remémorant le bonheur intense qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Oh oui ils s'étaient réellement manqués.

- Quand es-tu rentrée ? Demanda Jack au bout d'un moment.

- Hier. J'ai pris l'avion ce matin, et je suis allée à mon rendez-vous avec le Président. Il m'a dit de me rendre au CSI et me voilà.

- Je suis désolée pour Woolsey.

- Ote-moi d'un doute. Le Président m'a dit que c'est le CSI qui a pris la décision de me virer. Tu y es pour quelque chose ?

- Non. J'ai voté pour ta reconduction. Mais Woolsey a convaincu les autres de te remplacer, par lui-même bien entendu. Ils sont tous à sa botte. Ce sont de petits bureaucrates qui ne comprennent rien au commandement. Tu as cru que j'aurais voulu que tu sois virée ?

- Tu aurais pu vouloir que je revienne…

- Je n'aurai jamais fait ça, je t'ai laissé partir pour ta carrière. Je n'allais pas la stopper maintenant !

- Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, si ça avait été parce que tu voulais que je revienne, pour être avec toi, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas ma décision. Viens t'assoir, on va parler des propositions que te fait le conseil.

Jack et Sam parlèrent donc de l'avenir de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait diriger la zone 51, comme elle l'avait déjà fait, réintégrer SG1, qui faisait toujours ses missions d'exploration, diriger sa propre équipe SG, avoir un poste de commandement au Pentagone, diriger le service scientifique du SGC, commander le site Alpha, et enfin, proposition alléchante : prendre le commandement du prochain vaisseau terrien « le Phoenix ». Bref, elle pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait un mois pour prendre sa décision.

- Voilà. Alors, on se revoit dans deux jours pour la mission « tuons Baal » ! Tu retournes dans le Colorado.

- Je vais aller voir Cassie à New York. C'est ma seule famille…

- Sam… Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que si, dit tristement Samantha. Je vais y aller, dit-elle en se levant pour partir.

- Attends ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux Jack ? J'en ai marre de toutes tes incertitudes, de tes non-dits, de ton mystère. J'aurais tout abandonné pour toi, et j'en aurais été heureuse. Mais jamais tu n'as pris une seule décision, jamais tu n'as exprimé ce que tu voulais ou ressentait. J'ai attendu, attendu. J'ai été là, je suis partie, les choses ne changent pourtant jamais. Alors je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. Je suis fatiguée. Sur Atlantis j'étais loin, j'étais occupée, et ça m'allait très bien. Même si tu me manquais au moins je ne me demandais pas constamment comment agir envers toi. On aurait pu être si heureux Jack, tu as tout gâché.

Sam partit, les larmes aux yeux, laissant Jack penaud, tête baissée.

**XXXX**

Effectivement, ils ne se revirent que deux jours plus tard, au SGC. SG1 au complet était installé en salle de briefing lorsque les Généraux Landry et O'neill arrivèrent dans la pièce. Le briefing se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Après tout, le problème des Oris était désormais derrière eux, et ils allaient tuer le dernier Goa'uld et non des moindres, Baal.

- Bien, vous avez une heure avant la mission, disposez, ordonna le Général Landry.

Jack rejoignit Sam dans ses quartiers, qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter.

- Mon Général ?

- Carter, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

- Oui, entrez.

Sam s'assit sur le lit et il s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- D'être aussi nul, et que tu sois tombée amoureuse de moi.

- Tu ne comprends rien décidément. Tu es un homme fantastique Jack, seulement tu t'appliques à tout détruire. Tu sais c'est n'importe quoi cette idée que quand une femme dit oui ça veut non… Quand je t'ai demandé, avant de partir pour Atlantis, ce que toi tu voulais. Je ne voulais pas que tu cherches à savoir ce que moi je voulais. Je voulais que pour une fois, tu me dises ce que tu ressentais, ce que toi tu voulais vraiment.

- Tu aurais voulu que je te demande de rester c'est ça ?

- Mais c'est incroyable ! Tu recommences ! Il n'est pas question de ce que moi je veux !

- Mais bien sûr que si. Moi je veux juste te rendre heureuse.

- Tu t'y prends très mal Jack.

- Certainement. Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille. Je pars avant vous.

- D'accord.

Jack embrassa Sam tendrement sur les lèvres et quitta la pièce. Elle resta un moment assise, étudiant encore et encore la situation. Elle se sentait si triste de la façon dont les choses avaient tournées.

**XXXX**

Une fois la mission terminée, Jack invita tout le monde au restaurant.

- Alors, trinquons à la fin du règne Goa'uld !

Tous levèrent donc leurs verres et la soirée commença ainsi. Avant le dessert, l'ambiance du restaurant changea. De la musique douce se fit entendre et l'on tamisa les lumières.

- Daniel, vous dansez avec moi ? Demanda Vala à l'archéologue.

- Je n'aime pas danser.

- Oh allez s'il vous plaît !

Sam regardait ses amis et souriait. Ils n'avaient décidément pas changé. Elle espérait qu'ils ne fassent pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle et Jack.

- Vous dansez avec moi Carter ?

Surprise, Sam se retourna et vit Jack lui tendre une main. Elle la saisit et l'homme la mena vers la piste de danse.

Il la prit par la taille et la berça au son de la musique. Elle se lova dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa, le regarda dans les yeux alors que son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres et passa une main tendre sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime Jack. Tu es l'homme de vie.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais tu as raison, j'ai tout gâché.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se dit que c'est trop tard, et on continue à être malheureux ? J'ai tellement de regrets Jack. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu aussi peur, si j'avais pris les choses en main, j'aurai démissionné il y a bien longtemps et aujourd'hui nous aurions une famille. J'ai laissé passer tant d'occasions.

- C'est moi qui aurait du prendre cette décision.

- Peu importe. On ne vaut pas mieux l'un que l'autre, tous deux lâches et faibles. Notre problème c'est qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé. On a toujours fuit les explications, sous couvert de la passion que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre. Comme si ça nous différenciait totalement des autres couples.

- Tu penses que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

- J'en suis persuadée. Quand nous avons dû prendre une décision après ma rupture avec Pete, si nous avions vraiment parlé au lieu de faire l'amour et de rester au lit pendant des jours…

- Humm…

- Jack ! Ce n'est pas drôle. A ce moment là, nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, et ça c'était une grosse erreur. Une histoire à distance entre nous ne pouvait pas marcher. Non pas à cause de la fidélité, mais parce que nous nous parlions encore moins, et nous ne pouvions même plus échanger de regards, notre seule façon de communiquer pendant huit ans.

- Je n'aurai pas dû partir à Washington, c'était le moment pour moi de prendre ma retraite.

- Nous avons toujours fait passer notre relation en dernier, comme si ça ne comptait pas… Jack, je voudrais que tu me dises, ce que tu voudrais que je choisisse comme affectation.

Jack la regarda intensément, puis lui répondit au bout de plusieurs secondes :

- Le commandement du Phoenix, lâcha-t-il.

- Je serai partie pour au moins six mois !

- Je sais, mais tu l'as dit, c'est trop tard pour nous.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Et bien moi je le dis. Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi, dit Sam en écrasant une larme.

La jeune femme de détacha de son cavalier, récupéra son sac et partit en courant. Jack rentra à Washington le lendemain, tout était bel et bien fini. Jack avait préféré libérer la femme qu'il aimait, voyant bien qu'il était incapable de faire son bonheur.

**XXXX**

Un mois plus tard, Sam fit connaitre sa décision au CSI et au Président, elle choisissait le commandement du Phoenix. Jack ne l'avait pas revue en personne. Il ne voulait plus la revoir, ce serait bien trop dur pour lui et pour elle.

Samantha restait pour l'instant en poste à la base car le Phoenix n'était pas encore prêt. Elle ne prendrait ses fonctions que dans trois mois.

**XXXX**

Jack se trouvait à une réception. Il avait horreur de ce genre de rassemblement. Il restait près du buffet, le seul intérêt qu'il voyait à ces cérémonies, auxquelles en tant que chef du CSI il était obligé d'assister. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir un verre de champagne, une main fraiche vint se poser sur la sienne.

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa la propriétaire de la main.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Jack sans faire attention.

- Jack !

- Oui ? Répondit-il en levant la tête.

Il eut la surprise de se trouver face à son ex, Kerry Johnson. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur rupture. Ils s'étaient eus plusieurs fois au téléphone mais cela était resté très professionnel.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Bien, et toi ?

- Bien. Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Jack observa Kerry. Elle était belle, portait une robe noire qui lui allait à merveille, et semblait comme toujours gaie et sympathique. Et attirante.

- Alors dit-moi, est-ce que Samantha est venue avec toi ?

- Non, elle n'a aucune raison d'être là avec moi, répondit amèrement Jack.

- Oh. Je pensais que vous seriez ensemble.

- Nous l'avons été un certain temps, mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Ah oui. Je suis un peu surprise. Alors, tu es donc célibataire ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi je le suis.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai eu une relation avec un homme mais nous avons rompu. Il m'a surpris au lit avec un autre !

- Sérieusement ? C'est que le premier ne faisait pas l'affaire alors.

- Oui !

Ils rirent tous deux et passèrent finalement une agréable soirée ensemble. Ils se revirent plusieurs fois et finirent par ressortir ensemble.

**XXXX**

Au SGC, le moral de Sam était au plus bas. Depuis sa rupture avec Jack, elle ne parlait que très peu. Elle se renfermait dans son laboratoire et travaillait d'arrache pied sur ses recherches.

- Sam ? Vous ne voulez pas manger un morceau avec nous ? Demanda Daniel qui était en compagnie de Vala.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle, même si elle disait que tout allait bien. En fait ce qu'elle disait le plus fréquemment c'est qu'il lui tardait de partir sur le Phoenix, loin de tout, de tout le monde.

- Non merci. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire poli.

- Allez Sam, on ne vous a quasiment pas vu depuis votre retour d'Atlantis, vous nous manquez ! Tenta Vala.

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas envie. Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autre, lança Sam sèchement.

- Bon. Dans ce cas, bonne journée, termina Daniel qui sortit vexé.

Sam savait bien qu'elle était dure avec ses amis mais elle n'allait pas bien. Les seules choses qui lui permettaient de tenir étaient de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait Jack, et en attendant, le fait travailler dur sur ses recherches.

Elle étudiait depuis une semaine un appareil créé par Merlin. D'après les traductions de Daniel, cet artéfact était une sorte de miroir quantique mais en beaucoup plus évolué. Elle ne cherchait pas à le faire fonctionner mais à comprendre son fonctionnement.

Mais alors qu'elle le manipulait, l'appareil s'alluma. Une lumière orange et chaude s'en dégagea et un faisceau l'enveloppa. Elle avait l'impression d'être scannée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de téléportation se fit entendre et apparurent face à elle deux personnes. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par l'intense lumière blanche qui s'était formée.

Lorsqu'elle reconnue une des deux personnes elle crut défaillir.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Lui dit l'homme en riant.

- Papa ?

- Ma chérie je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

Jacob Carter s'avança vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Sam ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais tout d'abord, nous allons nous assoir !

Jacob avait dit cela en se baissant vers la deuxième personne, qui s'avérait être une enfant d'environ six ans. Il la prit dans ses bras, s'assit sur un fauteuil et posa la fillette sur ses genoux.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sam.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Sam décrocha son téléphone et appela Daniel de toute urgence.

- Alors ? S'inquiéta Sam.

- Je vais attendre qu'ils arrivent tous, pour ne pas avoir à tout répéter deux fois.

Dès que Daniel débarqua dans la pièce, accompagné de l'indécrottable Vala, de Cameron, Teal'c et du Général Landry, Jacob les salua. Tous restèrent muets devant le vieil homme, censé être mort.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Commença Landry.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Cet appareil que vous voyez là est une machine créée par Merlin qui permet de visiter des réalités alternées.

- Oui ça on sait, l'informa Daniel.

- Mais il est bien plus sophistiqué que cela. Il permet de faire un choix extrêmement sélectif des réalités que l'on souhaite visiter. Cela permet d'éviter de se retrouver dans un monde en guerre, ou un environnement empoisonné. Pour cela, il faut que dans chaque réalité se trouve une personne devant l'appareil en fonctionnement. J'avais préalablement enregistré les critères que je souhaitais, et l'appareil les a comparés avec le savoir de Sam. Elle a été scannée pour cela. Normalement les critères ne concernent que l'état général de la planète et le niveau technologique de ses habitants mais j'ai fait un essai avec des critères plus personnels. Et par chance, chez vous c'est Sam qui était derrière l'appareil. C'est incroyable que cela ait fonctionné. Cela fait seulement deux semaines que je fais des tests ! Le hasard fait bien les choses !

- Et quels étaient ces critères ?

- Nous cherchions une réalité dans laquelle nous établir. Nous vous demandons asile.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Landry.

- Parce que notre planète, dans notre réalité, est totalement détruite. Elle n'est plus qu'un tas de cendre. Nous nous trouvions sur une planète nommée Garanis. Dans notre réalité les Oris contrôlent toute la galaxie, nous avons perdu la guerre.

- Avez-vous trouvé l'arche de vérité ? Demanda Daniel.

- Oui, mais trop tard. Adria est arrivée avant nous et l'a détruite…

- Chez nous vous êtes mort avant l'arrivée des Oris dans la galaxie, informa Teal'c.

- Ah oui ?

- Selmac est mort et n'a pas pu vous sauver.

- C'était après l'attaque de Dakara ?

- Oui, acquiesça Daniel.

- Selmac était effectivement mourant à ce moment là. Mais je l'ai tout de suite signalé et on l'a maintenu en vie le temps qu'il me guérisse.

- Chez nous tu as préféré mourir avec lui, dit Sam sur le ton du reproche.

- Peut-être que je pensais avoir vécu l'essentiel. Mais chez moi, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi…

Jacob avait dit cela en baissant les yeux vers la petite fille sage assise sur ses genoux.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Vala.

- Sam ? A ton avis qui est-ce ? Préféra demander Jacob.

- Elle me ressemble, remarqua Sam.

- Bien sûr. C'est ta fille.

Sam ferma les yeux. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, elle préférait ne pas y croire.

- Votre fille ! S'exclama Cameron. Ca alors !

- Sam, reprit Jacob. Je sais qu'elle n'existe pas ici, ou plus. Dans mes critères il fallait que nous soyons morts tous deux, ou bien que Sasha n'ait jamais existée.

- Elle n'a jamais existé, confirma Sam.

- Dans ma réalité, ma fille est morte il y a quatre ans, alors que Sasha n'avait que deux ans. Lors d'une mission un tir d'arme Goa'uld l'a tuée sur le coup.

- Qui est son père ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… Questionna Daniel.

- C'est Jack. Il est en vie n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui il l'est. Confirma Sam. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est mort lors de la destruction de la Terre par un vaisseau Ori. Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient choisi de rester. Il ne s'est jamais remis de ton décès. Nous nous occupions tous deux de Sasha mais il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Il m'a confié la garde de la petite dès qu'il a senti que nous ne gagnerions pas la guerre. J'ai évacué la Terre avec Sasha mais je n'ai pas suivi le reste du groupe. J'ai bien fait, car ils sont tous tombés sous la coupe des Oris. Daniel et moi avons trouvé cet appareil. Il m'a aidé à en comprendre le fonctionnement. Mais il n'a pas voulu changer de réalité. Il est resté pour se battre. Il est peut-être déjà mort.

- Quelle histoire ! Conclut le Général Landry. D'abord vous allez passer à l'infirmerie, pendant ce temps nous allons nous réunir et contacter le Président.

Jacob les remercia et sortit en observant sa fille. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Sasha. Il espérait qu'elle veuille bien être sa mère. La petite avait déjà assez souffert.

**XXXX**

- Bien ! Commença Landry. Encore une histoire de fous ! Décidément, on croit avoir tout vu, et puis ce genre de chose arrive ! Bon alors, Colonel Carter, moi je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'ils restent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Eh bien, c'est assez difficile de prendre une telle décision. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas les renvoyer d'où ils viennent, ce serait bien trop cruel.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit possible… Intervint Daniel.

- J'ai envie qu'ils restent, trancha Sam.

- D'accord. Je vais appeler le Président et lui dire ce que nous en pensons. La décision lui revint.

**XXXX**

Sam se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre où se trouvaient son père et sa fille. Elle appréhendait beaucoup, elle était si peu préparée…

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie !

Sam se dirigea vers son père et le serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Tu me manques tellement papa !

- Oh toi aussi tu me manques, si tu savais quel bonheur c'est de pouvoir te toucher, te regarder.

Sam se détacha de son père et observa la fillette.

- Tu es ma maman ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Oui.

- Je suppose que vous avez fait des tests… Intervint Jacob.

- Oui, ils confirment que vous êtes ceux que vous prétendez être. Sasha est bien ma fille. Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Demanda Sam à l'attention de l'enfant.

Sasha se dirigea alors vers sa mère et se blottit contre elle. Sam la souleva et respira son odeur. Elle avait l'impression que celle-ci lu était familière, comme si elle la reconnaissait comme étant un peu la sienne. Ce bébé qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir était là, près à recevoir tout cet amour qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner.

- Elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de toi, expliqua Jacob. Elle n'avait que deux ans quand sa mère est morte. Mais je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, et j'ai toujours une photo de toi avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle t'oublie.

- Merci papa, sourit Sam.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma puce.

- Est-ce que papa est là aussi ?

- Oh… Les choses sont différentes de ce que tu connaissais tu sais. Ton papa, n'est pas très disponible.

- Il me manque.

- Oui, par contre elle se souvient très bien de Jack. Elle en parle souvent, précisa Jacob.

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur conversation.

- Entrez !

C'était le Général Landry. Il leur indiqua que le Président avait accepté qu'ils restent sur Terre. Cela impliquait bien sûr de leur trouver une identité, d'inventer une histoire plausible, surtout concernant Jacob qui était tout de même censé être mort. Mais le Pentagone se chargeait de tout.

- Je suis heureuse que vous restiez ! Se réjouit Sam. Vous allez venir chez moi.

- Où habites-tu ?

- A Agrestic Street.

- Je vois, c'est la maison que tu avais avant de t'installer avec Jack.

- Papa, est-ce que Jack et moi étions heureux ?

- Oh oui ! Vous étiez si bien ensemble, tous les trois.

- Comment ça s'est passé au début ?

- Avez-vous fait le test Zatarc ?

- Oui.

- Le fait de vous être avoué vos sentiments a fait bouger les choses. Vous en avez reparlé, puis tout s'est fait naturellement. Vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter en dehors du SGC, pour voir si ça valait le coup. Vous êtes devenus inséparables. Alors tu as démissionné de l'armée. Tu as continué à travailler au SGC, au sein même de SG1. Vous aviez un peu peur que cela soit difficile à gérer, le fait qu'il soit ton supérieur durant la journée et ton compagnon le soir, mais cela s'est très bien passé. Vous vous êtes mariés, et vous avez eu Sasha.

- Tout à l'air d'avoir été si simple. Tout ça parce les choses ont été mises sur la table. Ce que nous n'avons jamais fait. Quel gâchis.

- Tu peux encore avoir tout ce que tu as toujours désiré.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça…

- Sasha a besoin de sa mère, bien plus que de son vieux grand-père !

- Heureusement que tu as été là pour elle.

- C'est du travail tu sais de s'occuper d'une petite fille. Je suis soulagé que tu sois là pour elle désormais.

- Allons chez moi ! Proposa Sam gaiement.

**XXXX**

Sam, Jacob et Sasha s'installèrent donc chez la jeune femme après avoir fait quelques courses.

A la fin du dîner, Sam alla coucher Sasha.

- Fais de beaux rêves ma puce.

- Je suis contente d'être avec toi maman.

- Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois là. On sera bien ensemble tu verras.

- Est-ce que papa sera là aussi ?

- Franchement, je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mon papa !

- On en reparlera plus tard tu veux bien ?

- D'accord.

De retour au salon, Sam informa son père qu'elle se rendrait à Washington afin de régler plusieurs détails quant à leur arrivée.

**XXXX**

Sam sollicitait un rendez-vous avec lui. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais il avait accepté, se doutant que cela concernait le travail. Elle était trop professionnelle pour traiter d'affaires privées au bureau.

- Le Colonel Carter est arrivée Mon Général.

- Merci Summer. Faites-là entrer.

Samantha entra donc dans le bureau de Jack. Elle le salua.

- Mon Général.

- Carter. Alors, quel est l'objet de cette entrevue ?

- Je souhaiterais revenir sur ma décision de partir sur le Phoenix.

- Quoi ? Carter, vous avez déjà de la chance qu'on vous ait laissé autant de choix et autant de temps. Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Cria Jack.

- Les choses ont évoluées pour moi.

- Je me fiche que vous ayez trouvé un petit ami et que vous vouliez rester.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Vous n'avez pas l'air au courant, vous devez certainement avoir du retard dans la lecture des mémos et rapports du SGC, mais il est arrivé quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Demanda Jack, totalement énervé par le ton de Sam.

- Une machine inventée par Merlin a fait apparaitre deux personnes venant d'une réalité alternée. L'une d'elle était mon père.

- Votre père ? S'étonna Jack, dont le ton devint plus doux tout à coup.

- Oui. Il cherchait une réalité alternée où s'installer car la sienne était envahie par les Oris et la Terre avait été détruite.

- Ouah. Bah dites-donc. Vous n'avez pas dit qu'il y avait deux personnes ?

- Si. Il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait sauf une personne qu'il a amené avec lui chez nous.

- Qui ?

- Sa petite fille.

- La fille de votre frère ?

- Non, ma fille.

- Vous avez eu une fille dans cette réalité et il l'a amené.

- Oui. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas partir, elle a besoin de moi. Elle n'a que six ans.

- Alors vous avez une fille. Bon, alors, que choisissez-vous finalement comme affectation ?

- Le SGC, je souhaiterai diriger le service scientifique et participer à certaines missions.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Sam se leva pour partir mais la question tant redoutée lui fut posée :

- Qui est son père ?

Sam ferma les yeux, inspira, se retourna vers Jack et lui répondit :

- Le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé.

Puis elle se retourna et quitta la pièce, laissant Jack pantois face à une telle nouvelle.

**XXXX**

Sam se trouvait à l'entrée de l'aéroport afin de rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. Voilà, Jack savait. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, une voiture noire se gara près d'elle. Jack en descendit.

- Mon Général ?

- Sam, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de tout ça.

- D'accord, allons boire un café.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table et commandèrent un café.

- Jack, je ne te demande rien. Sasha

- Elle s'appelle Sasha ?

- Oui. Sasha ne me connais pratiquement pas. Dans sa réalité je suis morte quand elle avait deux ans. Elle se souvient mieux de son père. Elle te réclame. Mais je ne veux pas que tu entres dans sa vie pour en sortir aussitôt. Elle a perdu assez de gens qu'elle aimait.

- Je comprends.

- Et, soyons clairs, tu m'as plaqué Jack. Tu m'as fait souffrir. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu débarques dans ma vie et que tu me fasses encore du mal. Depuis l'arrivée de mon père et de Sasha, je vais mieux. Ma vie a enfin un sens.

- Sam, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait. Quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, tu m'as dit à quel point tu m'aimais. Alors, moi je ne comprends pas ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes plus que tout, mais tu ne veux pas faire d'effort pour moi. Alors quoi ? C'était juste pour faire bien quand tu me faisais l'amour ?

- Non Sam ne dit pas ça…

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je vais rater mon avion.

Sam partit donc en pleur. Jack s'en voulait terriblement. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voulait faire son bonheur il se plantait. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Le soir il rentra tard chez lui. Kerry l'y attendait.

- Salut toi.

La jeune femme se leva pour accueillir son compagnon.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, mentit Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Oh, ça change.

- On ne va pas encore se disputer ?

- Tu me gonfles Jack. Quand nous étions ensemble la première fois tu ne voulais jamais me dire ce que tu ressentais, mais là c'est encore pire. Tu as toujours l'air triste à mourir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais car je ne ressentais rien, et c'est toujours le cas. Je t'apprécie, on passe du bon temps ensemble, c'est tout.

- Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu penses encore à elle, Samantha.

- Je penserai toujours à elle.

- Moi je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi. Tu l'as eu et tu l'as laissé partir. Tu l'as même jetée. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Je sais merci.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau pour que tu sois encore plus triste que d'habitude ?

- Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. Son père a débarqué tout droit d'une réalité alternée avec une enfant qui s'avère être ma fille et celle de Sam.

- Donc là, dans le Colorado, il y a ta fille.

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas envie de la connaitre ?

- Si. Je crois.

- Ecoute, là, je vais prendre mes affaires, rentrer chez moi, et tu peux considérer que nous avons rompus, nous deux ça ne mène à rien. Tu peux décider de te reprendre en main, assumer ce que tu ressens, et prendre les décisions en conséquence.

- Elle ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste ?

- Qu'elle ne voulait pas que je revienne pour la faire souffrir.

- D'accord, traduction : je t'aime encore, je veux que tu reviennes mais que tu te bouges et que tu t'investisses à fond dans notre relation. Tout ce qu'elle attend c'est une preuve d'amour. Est-ce que tu lui en as déjà donné une ?

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

- Est-ce que tu le lui as prouvé Jack ?

- Non.

- Tu la veux elle, ou tu veux une étoile de plus sur ton uniforme ?

- Je me fiche complètement de ma carrière.

- Alors abandonne tout pour elle. C'est ça qu'elle veut, depuis longtemps.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu crois ? Se moqua Kerry en imitant Jack. J'en suis sûre idiot.

Kerry prit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé chez Jack et partit en claquant la porte. Jack réfléchit. Kerry avait raison. Il aimait Sam plus que tout mais tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était l'éloigner de lui. Elle était loin de lui, et lui avait confié être malheureuse. Maintenant il devait faire ce qu'il fallait, c'est-à-dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait être bien pour Sam, puisqu'il faisait toujours tout à l'envers !

**XXXX**

- Maman regarde mon dessin, c'est papa et toi.

- C'est très beau ma chérie.

Sam le pensait, sa fille avait un réel talent pour le dessin. Et pas seulement pour le dessin d'ailleurs. Sasha était brillante. Elle était clairement en avance intellectuellement sur son âge. C'était une petite fille adorable et très affectueuse. Elle avait beaucoup d'énergie qu'il fallait canaliser. Et puis elle parlait souvent de son père. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire vis-à-vis de cela. Le fait de revoir Jack l'avait mise dans tous ses états, elle n'était pas prête à jouer les parents divorcés, avec un droit de garde. Et puis encore faudrait-il que Jack veuille voir sa fille. Il ne voulait déjà pas s'investir dans une relation avec elle alors être père…

- Maman à quoi tu penses ?

Sam cherchait une réponse quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de voir Jack sous son porche, tenant un bouquet de fleurs.

- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça. J'ai pris ma retraite, parce que je t'aime, je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, mais je ferai tout pour me rattraper.

- Jack… Est-ce que tu as bu ?

- Non ! Non, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, c'est tout.

- Si tu reviens parce que tu crois avoir une responsabilité envers Sasha…

- J'ai une responsabilité envers Sasha. J'ai une responsabilité envers toi. Je veux être avec toi, et t'aider, m'occuper de toi et de ma fille.

- Qui t'as dit de dire ça ?

- Personne. Je t'aime Sam, mais jusque là je n'ai pas su te le prouver, t'aimer correctement. Laisse-moi une dernière chance de te rendre heureuse.

Sam ouvrit la porte plus en grand.

- Je t'en prie Jack, ne me déçoit pas.

- Merci, dit Jack en prenant Sam dans ses bras. Merci mon amour. Merci.

Sam espérait de tout son cœur ne pas être en train de rêver. Elle se laissait bercer par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Papa ! Cria Sasha.

Jack se détacha de Sam pour regarder une magnifique petite fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus accourir vers lui, les bras tendus. Il l'attrapa au vol, la cala dans ses bras, et l'admira.

- Alors c'est toi Sasha. Ta maman ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais si jolie ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es aussi jolie ?

- Non !

- C'est parce que tu ressembles à ta maman !

- Tu m'as manqué papa, avoua l'enfant.

- Tu sais, je ne savais pas que tu existais, et pourtant tu me manquais aussi. Et tu manquais à ta maman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que je suis heureux de te connaitre, et que j'aurai aimé te connaitre avant.

- Là j'ai mieux compris !

Jack et Sam rirent. Jack embrassa sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. Puis il reposa les yeux sur Sam et tendit un bras pour tenir ses deux femmes l'une près de l'autre. On lui donnait une seconde chance, et il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur. Désormais à la retraite, il comptait bien s'occuper de ses deux amours nuit et jour. Il serait un papa poule, et présent, ce qu'il n'avait pas été avec Charly. Et Sam, la femme de sa vie, il l'épouserait, et partagerait tout son amour, mais aussi ses craintes, ses idées noires. Car il avait compris qu'être avec Sam, ce n'était pas seulement l'aimer désespérément, c'était aussi être son compagnon au quotidien.

**XXXX**

_Cinq mois plus tard…_

- Maman, tu es rentrée !

- Oui ma puce, viens là que je t'embrasse.

Sasha sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui lui fit un gros câlin. Elle suivit la bonne odeur de cuisine qui embaumait l'entrée de cette belle maison qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Elle trouva Jack, qui venait de poser un plat appétissant sur la table.

- Tu arrives juste à temps !

Sam déposa sa fille sur une chaise et s'empressa d'embrasser son fiancé. Oui, son fiancé. Jack l'avait demandé en mariage il y a un mois. Une demande très romantique sur une magnifique planète au sable bleu, à la mer blanche et au ciel violet. Le Président avait demandé à Jack quel cadeau de départ lui ferait plaisir, et il avait émis ce souhait. Quelle surprise cela avait été pour Sam. Elle avait pleuré de bonheur. Ils avaient déjà tout préparé : une fête simple chez eux, dans leur jardin, avec seulement une trentaine de personnes.

- Allez, mets-toi à table, et prépare-toi à gouter les meilleurs cannellonis de ta vie !

- Tu te prends vraiment de passion pour la cuisine !

- J'adore ça. Vraiment, ne ris pas !

- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça très bien ! Alors et toi ma puce, ça a été à l'école aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, on fait des équations.

- Oh, et tu ne trouves pas ça trop dur ?

- Non, c'est super facile !

- Si ça continue elle devra encore sauter une classe… S'inquiéta Jack.

- Si c'est nécessaire ce sera le cas. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'ennuie, ça pourrait la dégouter de l'école, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle.

- Oh, ça je sais !

A la fin du repas, Sam alla coucher Sasha. Alors qu'elle la bordait et lui racontait une histoire, Jack s'assit derrière elle et enlaça sa taille. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou et y garda son visage niché le temps de l'histoire. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur fille qui dormait déjà comme un ange et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

- Dites-moi belle dame, que diriez-vous de faire une escale par cette pièce ? Proposa Jack en montrant la chambre du doigt.

- C'est assez tentant !

Jack passa un bras sous les fesses de sa compagne et la souleva pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Il l'embrassa encore et encore. Ses chastes baisers finirent par faire rire Sam.

- Tu n'es pas censée rire !

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, gémir de plaisir ?

- Je t'aime Jack, dit Sam le plus sérieusement du monde. Je suis tellement heureuse que nous soyons si bien ensemble. Même il y a des années, quand j'espérais encore quelque chose entre nous, je n'aurai jamais imaginé pouvoir être aussi heureuse, dans mon travail et dans ma vie privée.

- J'ai réussi mon pari alors. J'ai enfin compris que je devais écouter les autres, et écouter mon cœur, plutôt que mon esprit tordu.

- On y est arrivé. Fais-moi l'amour Jack, je te promets de plus rire ! Enfin j'essaierai !

- Tu seras punie si tu ris encore !

- Ouh, tu sais que tu m'excites là…

- Vilaine fille.

- Oh oui Mon Général, j'ai été vilaine, très vilaine, vous devez me punir.

**FIN**

**(Désolée pour la fin bizarre !)**

_**Creep (Salaud)**_

_Quand tu étais ici autrefois_  
><em>Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux<em>  
><em>Tu as l'air d'un ange<em>  
><em>Ta beauté me fait pleurer<em>  
><em>Tu flottes comme une plume,<em>  
><em>Dans un monde merveilleux<em>  
><em>Et je voudrais être spécial,<em>  
><em>Tu es tellement particulière <em>

_[Refrain]_  
><em>Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?<em>  
><em>Ma place n'est pas ici<em>

_Ca m'est égal si ca fait mal_  
><em>Je veux avoir le contrôle<em>  
><em>Je veux un corps parfait<em>  
><em>Je veux une âme parfaite<em>  
><em>Je veux que tu remarques<em>  
><em>Quand je ne suis pas la<em>  
><em>Tu es tellement spéciale,<em>  
><em>Je voudrais être particulier <em>

_[Refrain]_

_Elle s'enfuit encore,_  
><em>Elle s'enfuit<em>  
><em>Elle court...<em>

_Quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureuse,_  
><em>Quoi que tu veuilles,<em>  
><em>Tu es tellement spéciale<em>  
><em>Je voudrais être particulier...<em>

_[Refrain]_

_Ma place n'est pas ici._


End file.
